Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices for inhibiting the theft of relatively small but expensive pieces of equipment.
Computers have evolved rather rapidly from large, expensive machines usable only by a few, to relatively small, portable machines which are usable by many. In particular, the development of smaller desktop or laptop (e.g., notebook or tablet) computers with significant processing power has made computers available to the general population. It is now common for college and even high school students to have their own computer, and laptop computers are in wide spread use as word processors and work stations in almost all forms of business. Laptop computers are relatively small and easily transportable, and an undesirable side effect of their proliferation is the fact that the theft of such computers is a significant problem.
A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of computers, such as laptop or desktop computers and similar equipment. Since desktop computer systems involve several components, typically including the computer itself, a separate monitor, keyboard and often a printer, such security systems often employ a cable which attaches each of the components to each other and to a relatively immovable object such as a desk. The principal difficulty in such systems is providing an effective and convenient method for attaching the cable itself to the equipment.
One way to address the problem of computer security is to provide a small, generally rectangular slot in a wall of a computer. A security apparatus with a locking head may be secured to the computer via the rectangular slot.
While this solution can be effective, improvements could be made. For example, the security apparatus can take a number of steps to attach to the slot. A user needs to align the security apparatus locking head with the slot, and then needs to turn a key to rotate a T-bar to a locked configuration. This takes a number of steps and requires a fair amount of effort on the part of the user. It would be desirable to secure a computer to an immovable object with a security apparatus in fewer steps. Further, some computer manufacturers may want to use a different solution that can adapt to more slots other than a typical rectangular slot, or that can adapt to other types of computer configurations.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.